Kounat's Collapse
Kounat's Collapse is the seventh and final dungeon of Archimedia. Normal (Level 82-84) Hard (Level 83-85) Very Hard (Level 84-86) Champion (Level 85-87) Monsters *Drawl *Veron *Dahlia *Highlander's Relics *Graham's Relics *Grandiel (Ally) *Ashtaroth (Boss) *Demon Ashtaroth (Boss) *God Ashtaroth (Boss) *Drama Cube (Nonviolent) Story The Grand Chase arrive at the heart of Archimedia, immediately taking notice of Kounat's castle, which should have been destroyed during the destruction of Kounat. Kassias Grandiel greets them and informs them of Ashtaroth's presence, though they are interrupted by Drawl. Grandiel heads off to confront Ashtaroth while the Chase deal with Drawl and later, Veron. After defeating them both, numerous Drawl and Veron clones appear and swarm in. However, Arawn and Gilberta arrive in the nick of time with their troops, setting aside their feuds to hold back the Asmodian horde in order to allow the Chase to move on. The Chase is then confronted by Dahlia, who taunts Ronan of the death of Harpe Noir by Ashtaroth's hand and attacks. Ashtaroth appears after the dark elf's defeat and kills her for her worthlessness. He then summons several Highlander's Illusions, which Sieghart recognizes to be the Highlanders lost during Kounat's destruction. The Chase is forced to kill the Highlanders by destroying the source of their immortality, though they are swiftly confronted by the resurrected Graham. Grandiel arrives and informs the Chase that Graham's soul is much stronger than the other Highlanders and cannot be destroyed by normal means. He employs the use of the Klara Libri, though he regretfully informs Sieghart that his friends cannot be saved. After Graham's defeat, the Highlander's consciousness returns and speaks to Sieghart. Recognizing his old friend, Graham manages to reveal that Ashtaroth is activating the Aernas Hammer in order to recreate the destruction that annihilated Kounat. However, Sieghart notes that the Aernas Hammer cannot be complete without the key, and that Ashtaroth does not have it. Sieghart swears vengeance as Graham's soul fades away. Finally confronting Ashtaroth, the Chase manage to defeat him in both his normal form and his demon form after a fierce battle. Stunned by their power, Ashtaroth correctly guesses that their strength is a result of Grandiel's training. Grandiel then tries to convince his old friend to stop, but his words fall to deaf ears as Ashtaroth uses the power he gained from the Aernas Hammer to gain the power of the gods, transforming into a gold, god-like entity. Grandiel warns that normal attacks will not affect Ashtaroth, but so long as he does not yet have the key, the clone of the Klara Libri's power is sufficient to defeat him. The Chase then proceed to guard Grandiel as he charges his spells, but just as Ashtaroth is defeated by their combined strength, the Aernas Hammer teleports Mari to the field. Void arrives just in time to stop the Hammer from being complete. The Aernas Hammer then attempts to self-destruct, but Grandiel sacrifices himself to trap himself, Ashtaroth, and the Aernas Hammer into the Wizard's Labyrinth for all eternity. Arawn and Gilberta arrive at the scene and immediately become wary upon spotting Void, but Dio takes their place in challenging Void. Void then proceeds to wipe out Mari's memories. Before he leaves with the Klara Libri, Void postpones his battle with Dio and requests the Grand Chase to take care of Mari, stating that the story isn't over; Ashtaroth's demise is merely a new beginning. Dialogue Beginning We've finally arrived. Ashtaroth must be somewhere around here? Finally we are confronting.. By the way, was there a castle in such a place? What do you mean a castle.. Tha, that's..!! Sieg, do you know about this place? What is it? ...That's.. Kounat.. A castle that disappeared decades ago.. That can't be..!! Kounat has fallen long ago.. How come.. What is going on around here? (Kassias Grandiel appears) Kassias Grandiel: It's been a while. Ladies and gents. !!?!!?!? You.. You are the elf who hallucinated us!! Yo! Elf! We got some catching up to do! Kassias Grandiel: '''Guys. Please, calm down~ It is not the time to discuss about the faults. The Kounat Castle is standing right in front of us. So you must know about this castle!? '''Kassias Grandiel: Perhaps.. This is it. Baldinar whom you guys are looking for is right in this castle. And, are you guys familiar with the name Ashtaroth? Wait so, Ashtaroth did this?! What is he planning? Kassias Grandiel: '''Your guess is right. If Baldinar is not stopped soon, he will bring chaos to this world. (A Master Swordsman Demon appears and confronts the group) '''Master Swordsman Demon: Kuhahahahaha~!! Fresh humans.. Oh? Plus an elf~ Kassias Grandiel: Unwanted guests.. This path will guide you to castle. I have other things to take care of.. See you later! (Kassias Grandiel disappears) H.. Hey!! I guess we need Ashtaroth for details, eh? Let's make the quick! We ain't got the whole day. (After defeating the Master Swordsman Demon, the Master Sorcerer Demon appears) Master Sorcerer Demon: Hehe.. I will play with you guys from now on. Post Demon Battle Disappointing but not bad for a practice partner. Keke.. (Three Master Swordsman Demons and three Master Sorcerer Demons appear) Master Swordsman Demon: Hwaaaah~~~~ Rise my elite soldiers, the Dark Knights! Clean out the intruders! Master Sorcerer Demon: Huhu.. Poor things.. If you guys didn't come here, I could have spared your lives a bit longer... The high class mages, the Witches, get ready to fight! That's too much!! What should we do? To take care of them all, we are running out of time. There! Some friendly people have arrived... (Arawn and Gilberta appear with assistance.) Arawn: We, the Thunder Hammer Dwarf Warriors, are here!! Leave this battle to us!! Gilberta: Zeruel's Dark Elves will fight along side with you! You guys all came! Thank you so much!! Gilberta: Leave it to us! Meanwhile, please hurry up and stop Baldinar as soon as possible! Sure, we will do that. Please take care.. Arawn: '''It is time to show them what Dwarves are made of!! Fall before us! Everyone charge!!!! Confronting Dahlia '''Dahlia :''' In the end, you made it this far, but I can't let you go any further. Dahlia! Why did you betray your own race!! '''Dahlia: Betrayal? I never betrayed. I never considered them as "my kind" from the very beginning. They were just fools to trust me. How could you say such a thing.. Aren't you ashamed of yourself for disappointing the ones who trusted you? Dahlia: '''To be honest.. I am.. I could have sucked more juice out of them. Unfortunately, the plan had to be executed earlier than I thought. To trash their loyalty in such ways!!! I won't forgive you!!! '''Dahlia: Oh~ Come to think of it... I've heard about you.. A story of a foolish leader and his weaklings who got wiped out clean by Baldinar.. If I remember right.. Was it Existor? Ronan! Don't be emotional! That's what she wants!! Don't be taunted! Do not disgrace Existor! How dare a bastard like you speak of him!!! Dahlia: Ha! Oh, Really? Wait, where is everyone again? All dead~ and all alone~ so noble, eh? Hohoho... Hey there~ Poor you. I will help you to join them. Dahhliaaaa!! I'll kill you!! Post Dahlia Battle Dahlia: Argh.. How could this happen.. (Ashtaroth appears) Ashtaroth: Kyahahahaha! Good! You're not disappointing me!! Is that.. That look.. Must be Ashtaroth?! Ashtaroth: It's been a while. Red haired cutie. You seem quite surprised... Ahh... Is it the first time seeing my true form? Dahlia: Ahh... Ashtaroth, my master!!! Give me greater power..!! The power to defeat them! Ashtaroth: Kuhuhu.. My dear Dahlia.. You've done enough. But you're done now.. I've got no business with useless ones. Dahlia: '''Ahh... Master Ashtaroth! What do you mean.. I gave up everything for you!! '''Ashtaroth: Yes. You did.. Ohh! There is one thing you can do. Dahlia: Any... Anything!! Just give me the order!! Ashtaroth: Ok good. Let's do this! (Ashtaroth stabs the ground, creating an ethereal spike that kills Dahlia. A soul is formed after her death) Dahlia: Nooo!!!!! Master..As.. Ashtaroth.. Astaroth: What you need to do is... disappear from my sight. Getting rid of anyone of no use, hu? What a bastard...!! Ashtaroth: Let me invite a friend of mine.. You guys can chill with them and have a tea session. To one of you, it should be a very pleasant moment meeting my fellows. Hahahahaha!!!!! (A spectral is formed of the soul. Ashtaroth then disappears) Highlander's Relics: High..Lande..r.. Honor.. To.. Knights.. Defeat.. En..emy.. N.. No..!! This energy..!! No.. Th..this Can't be.. Sieg! What's wrong? Do you know them? They don't appear to be humans.. The Highlander's 12 Swords of Light.. The commanders of the Highlanders.. Highlander.. As in.. Like Sieg?! But those forms.. How could such awful thing can be possible.. What should we do? Fight against them? They are just souls being controlled... They wouldn't even recognize me... We don't have enough time to bring them back. Ashtaroth, that bastard!! Poor souls... Even after death... Sieg! Is there any way to put them to rest? If it's Highlanders, it won't be easy thing to defeat them... When you defeat them, there will be a plate containing the souls of the Highlanders. That must be destroyed. That is the source of their bound immortality. Damn!!!! Ashtaroth..!!! I will never forgive you!!! Graham's Relics Ashtaroth: How was the meeting with long gone friends? Kehehehe... Ashtaroth!! What have you done to my friends? Ashtaroth: Huhu.. Well? It was you who made them to be... Don't you remember? Argh...!! You.. son of a.. I'mma tear you to bits!!!! Ashtaroth: It is too early to get excited. I will introduce you to a personal friend. I believe you guys already know one another. Huhuhu.. Have a good time~ I will let just the two of you have the moment. (Ashtaroth summons the Highlander Graham) Graham!!! You too.. Kassias Grandiel: ...... Graham's Relics: Sigh.. Honor.. To.. Knighta..ge.. I think he is in same state as Highlanders.. What should we do? (Kassias Grandiel appears) Kassias Grandiel: '''You cannot break his soul orb with your powers. Although this is just a mimic, this Klara Libri's power will do. '''Kassias Grandiel: Defeat the Highlanders and once the soul orbs show up, I will break the orb myself. However, it won't be destroyed right away since this Highlander is more powerful than Klara Libri. Hey elf. Is there a way to return my friends back? Kassias Grandiel: I am sorry to say this but once the souls are corrupted they can't be returned.. We just have to force them to rest.. In the end.. All this.. because of me.. Sieg.. are you alright? Damn.. damn it...!! Ashtaroth..!! I will crush you personally ...! Post Graham Battle Damn it.. With my own hands.. I am sorry.. Knights of Highlanders.. Graham's Relics'':'' This.. voi..ce.. Is this Sieg.. eg.. rt.. Sieghart? Graham!! Graham!! It's me! Do you recognize me? Graham's Relics: '''Yes.. It was you.. I knew.. you.. would.. free me.. My friend Graham.. I am.. Sorry.. It is all my fault.. '''Graham's Relics: Good to.. see.. you.. All ok.. my.. friend.. Sieghart.. Sir Graham.. What is Ashtaroth planning to do? Graham's Relics: Watch.. out.. Astaroth.. Sieg.. Aernas Hammer.. Destruction.. World.. Aernas Hammer?? Can't be.. It was long gone with the Kounat Empire, didn't it? Graham's Relics: '''Ashtaroth.. succeeded.. in.. repairing.. The Kounat castle.. is the proof.. But it shouldn't be complete without the key..? I'm sure Ashtaroth didn't obtain the key. She is safe! (Key..? Aernas Hammer.. Kounat.. Key.. If its her.. Perhaps?!?!!?) '''Graham's Relics: Is.. it..? Goo..d.. Sieghart.. My friend.. it is time for.. me to.. go.. Hey!! Elf!! Use that Klara Libri!! Just do something! Anything!!!! Kassias Grandiel: ..... Noo!! Graham! No!!!!!! Graham's Relics: '''I leave.. everything.. to you.. ..Sorry...Graham..!! I will do it.. Ashtaroth.. Just wait..! Boss (1st Form) '''Ashtaroth: Look at you~ you seem to have had some fun times~ Kahahaha! Are you.. prepared to die? Ashtaroth: Die? What do you mean? Do I have to prepare anything for annoying flies around me? Let's see if you can continue smiling.. Ashtaroth: '''Khahahaha~!! Hey, Highlander kid. You talk a lot today, eh? Kyaaaaaaa~!!! (NPC Sieghart enters Rage Mode, then disappears) Boss (2nd Form) It's too late to regret now.. I will finish you off.. '''Ashtaroth: Khahahaha! Don't you dare think this is the end! It's just a warmup! I just started!~ Ashtaroth: I'll show you. What true power means.. Hwwwwwuuuuuu!!!! (NPC Sieghart and Ashtaroth disappear. The whole scenery then changes into a vortex background, platforms rearranged, and a colossal Demon Ashtaroth) This.. This is enormous amount of energy..? Mmm? How come I feel Archfiend's energy from him? Demon Ashtaroth: Khahaha! Yes, the power of Archfiend! After a long time of research, I was able to successfully inject the power of Archfiend into my body. This overflowing power! I'm getting goosebumps all over. Talking too much for just getting a little bigger.. I will crush that pride of yours! Demon Ashtaroth: I will complement you guys for making me draw this power. But, here will be your grave. The cores located on its head and on its chest are its weaknesses. Those cores are used to hold the power artificially. Boss (3rd Form) Haa.. Haa.. How's it!! You should give up now!! Demon Ashtaroth: To be this strong.. It's out of my expectations.. Could it be you guys have trained within Kassias's illusions? I think he knows about the elf! And also, about the Wizard's Labyrinth... (Kassias Grandiel appears) Kassias Grandiel: Long time... My friend Baldinar. Demon Ashtaroth: Who is this!! Yes.. Kassias.. Only you could have made all this possible. It was you who trained humans to be this strong, I see. Kassias Grandiel: Baldinar. Everything is done.. Let's go back to the way it was.. Demon Ashtaroth: End? Khehe.. No! Not yet. It is just the beginning. I will show all of you, what I've achieved. Look carefully. This is what we were looking for all this time. The power of god!! What is he doing again? This is getting scary.. Which one? Archfiends or God? Meh! I will destroy all!! Demon Ashtaroth: I'll show you. What the power of god obtained through the Aernas Hammer is.. (Demon Ashtaroth transforms into God Ashtaroth.) Wow.. Is this even possible..? God Ashtaroth: '''Ahh.. So this is how it feels to be god.. I think I can do anything ... Shut up and die!! (NPC Sieghart attacks God Ashtaroth with Flame Sword but he misses.) How could..!! '''God Ashtaroth: Highlander kid.. Don't you understand? I am god. Someone you can't get close to.. Kassias Grandiel: Baldinar who has awakened Aernas's power won't be affected by regular attacks. However, it's not yet complete. Fortunately, it seems like they didn't find the key of Aernas Hammer. I shall try to stop Baldinar once again using this Klara Libri. Kassias Grandiel: While I prepare to attack, protect me. If Baldinar tries to unleash his true power, stand around me and I will shield you. Post Boss Battle God Ashtaroth: Kyaa..!! How.. I don't believe this...! Kassias Grandiel: It is the result of over pushing yourself with Aernas Hammer when you didn't even have the key. God Ashtaroth: Kla.. Klara Libri..!! Key..!!!! (Mari suddenly appears, floating and unconscious while shimmering with light) Kassias Grandiel: How could the key be here..!! It must have reacted to Aernas Hammer and got teleported?! No! Aernas Hammer will be complete if we leave it be! It must be stopped! (Void appears.) Kassias Grandiel: !!! God Ashtaroth: !!! Duel: So it was Aernas Hammer.. It is something you can't handle. (Void fires an orb at Mari, causing her stop shimmering and to fall to the ground) God Ashtaroth: Duel? Now even the Ancient Archfiend joined in... Hehehe... But I don't want to share it...!! If I can't get it...!!! Kyaaaaa~!!! (God Ashtaroth flies up and begins to radiate power) Bastard!! Aernas Hammer is about to explode!! Watch out!! Kassias Grandiel: Baldinar.. You've finally chosen this path.. Kassias Grandiel: I will seal Baldinar and Aernas Hammer to a place where no one can reach. I'm sorry to leave the place so early in a situation like this.. I leave it to you. (Kassias Grandiel teleports next to God Ashtaroth and fires an orb at him, causing them both to disappear) Gr.. Grandiel!!!! Duel: He went within his illusion. He won't be able to come out for good. (Arawn and Gilberta appear.) Arawn: Archfiends! Pff, easy! It is our victory!!! Gilberta: But we've taken a severe damage.. We should heal the wounded as quick as possible.. Arawn: No!! Archfiends are also here! Move back. It's something you can't do anything about. It is I who will finish him. Duel: The war is over. I guess this is the end.. Is it really all over? If it is, there shouldn't be any further sacrifices.. Duel: But I will take Klara Libri. This shouldn't stay in this world. (Void teleports above Mari) Can't let you!! Do not touch Mari!!! Duel: I am only taking Klara Libri and its past memories.. I need to also protect this fellow so do not worry. (An orb flies up from Mari to Void, and then she disappears) Mari... Haaaa~ Now everything is finally over.. That was a long journey. I'm a little tired. Duel: Ahh.. Hey, Highlander over there. If anything happens to the kid, I will kill you first. Don't plan on anything useless. Dio, our battle shall be postponed for later. Duel: The war is over. But do you really think this is the end of our story? This is just an another beginning.. (Void exits through his portal, and Arawn and Gilberta disappear) Ending Kassias Grandiel: ... Baldinar: Hey, Kassias! Are you pretending to be a Sage again in the little cage of yours?! Kassias Grandiel: !!! Give it back! Foolish.. Do you know what that book contains? Baldinar: Klara Libri.. Sure looks boring to me~ At a festival like this.. What are you doing in here all alone! There there~~ Let's go. I will escort you myself. You should be honored. Kassias Grandiel: Im..Important research to...! Baldinar: Hahahaha! You won't be popular between girls if you cage yourself like that! About that research, I will help you later. Trivia *Kounat's Collapse is also known as Ashtaroth's Empire and the Hidden City of Cownat. *Kounat's Collapse is the first normal dungeon to have a manga-style ending. *Kounat's Collapse is the first normal dungeon to have an event dungeon mode: Kounat Mental Collapse. The event dungeon mode results in the manga-style ending. *Kounat's Collapse is one of three dungeons that does not have a boss theme, the others being Under Hammer and Ra Canyon. *Kounat's Collapse occurs chronologically after the events of the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Monster Train 301. *Dahlia's dialogue implies that the Grand Chase failed to save Harpe's soul during the events of the Monster Train 301. *Oddly, Ryan, Ronan and Sieghart say a censored word ("bastard"). *Strangely, Lire acknowledges that Ashtaroth knows Kassias Grandiel even though they had re-encountered one another in Monster Train 301. *Void's final words before his departure, stating that Ashtaroth's defeat does not end their story and is merely a new beginning, could be breaking the fourth wall, informing players that the game is still going even though the primary antagonist was defeated. *Strangely, despite the fact that Thunder Hammer mentions Ashtaroth using the Soul Stone to create Dimensional Portals, the only Asmodians are demons similar to Drawl and Veron. *Strangely, despite the fact that Void has been shown to be an antagonist (by aiding Ashtaroth and according to Zero's description), the demon suddenly aids the Grand Chase upon his arrival by denying Ashtaroth the Aernas Hammer. He then removes Mari's memories of her past and leaves with the Klara Libri. *There are multiple translation and text errors along with horrible grammar in this dungeon. **Ashtaroth is misspelled as "Astaroth". **Baldinar is misspelled as "Bardinare". **Zeruel is inconsistently referred to as "Karuel". **Existor is misspelled as "Igistorr". **Aernas Hammer is inconsistently referred to as "Aernasis's Hammer". **Kassias is misspelled as "Casias". **Wizard's Labyrinth is incorrectly referred to as "Casias's Illusion". **The Asmodian demons are incorrectly referred to as "Archfiends". **Void is inconsistently referred to as "Duel". **Sieghart is inconsistently referred to as "Sieg". Category:Dungeons